


Lighthouse Hideaway

by Lost_Fanboy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M, Making Up, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Fanboy/pseuds/Lost_Fanboy
Summary: Killian and Colin (yes my friends character) have a big argument and Killian storms off. Colin finds him in a lighthouse and they try to work things out. Shenanigans ensue.





	Lighthouse Hideaway

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend for his birthday. This is a short draft of a scene from a much larger fic we are writing together.

The rain battered against the windows as Colin made his way up the rickety metal staircase of the lighthouse. It had been several hours since he had argued with Killian, the pirate had stormed off after a particularly explosive argument. Since coming to Storybrooke two years ago Colin had been struggling with the secret of his past. He had landed in this world by accident along with his friend Ryan. Both were unsure of how exactly they ended up in this world but they had soon come to accept it as there new home. There presence in the town hadn’t gone unnoticed and after the initial issues they had everyone accepted them as friends. Colin who had been growing increasingly closer to Killian over the last few months had begged Ryan to let him tell the pirate of their past lives in the alternate universe and how this world was simply fiction back there. Ryan had insisted that it was a bad idea, saying that if anyone was to find out it would have disastrous consequences and thus the current situation was born. 

Killian had walked in on the conversation between Colin and Ryan and had inadvertently heard everything. The truth, and the realisation that his lover had been lying to him sent Killian into a blind rage. The pair shouted at each other for a short while before the pirate gave up entirely and stormed out of the diner. Colin had searched for him for hours, hoping to better explain the situation and apologise however the captain was nowhere to be found. Approximately two hours later an all but exhausted Colin trudged towards the lighthouse on the cliff, hoping to all the gods that Killian had hidden away in there. As he neared the top of the narrow staircase he could see that the door to the main room was slightly ajar. Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself Colin pushed the door open a little wider and peered around the room, looking for any sign of his partner.   
He spotted Killian standing on the far side of the room, his back to the door, starring out across the harbour. Colin took a few small steps inside before stopping short, unsure of how the pirate would react. He took another deep breath to steady himself before speaking.   
“Killian?” he called out softly, so as not to spook or anger the other man. Killian however didn’t acknowledge his presence in any way and just continued to stare out across the water. Colin took a slight step further towards the captain.   
“Killian, I’m sorry. I wanted to tell you I just-”  
“What? Didn’t know how to?” Killian cut him off, speaking the words with more venom in his voice than he intended. “Yeah well, I guess it would be rather tricky to tell someone your from another world, one in which my lif e is just fiction.” He continued, still not turning around to face the shorter man.   
“Well, yeah. I know I should of told you right at the beginning but honestly I was worried and a little scared.” Colin began to explain, taking a few steps closer and words coming out faster than normal.   
“What would you have to be afraid of?” He semi shouted, tone harsh and angry but with a hint of concern underneath. When Colin didn’t immediately reply Killian turned to the green haired guy shifting awkwardly form one foot to the other, looking down at the floor as if that would somehow give him the courage he needed to say what he really wanted.   
“Colin, what is it? What’s wrong?” Any anger in him was dropped now and replaced by pure concern and worry. He knew his boyfriend well enough, or at least he thought he did, to know that something bigger was going on here.   
“Its just, I didn’t want you to hate me for the things ive seen. Me and Ryan we are from a different world, one that doesn’t have magic at all. And well, you see, in our world storybrooke does exist sort of but its not really real. Its all just a TV show and well the show in our world goes further than the time we have been here, if you get what I mean.” Colin started rambling off, still mostly looking at the floor and talking faster and faster with each breath as he began to panic slightly more.   
“Right. So what your saying love is that you’ve watched our futures as entertainment.” Killian asked, a frown clear across his face.   
“Yeah…” Colin trailed off, not entirely sure what else he could say. Killian stood there looking at Colin, taking in everything that had just been said. He looked momentarily confused and then angry and then more concerned than anything else. Before he could figure out what to say Colin started speaking again.   
“You see we kinda ended up here by accident, we still have no idea how and Ryan thought it best we kept quiet about it all since us just being here would have changed how the future happened and that could of ended really badly so I agreed not to say anything and I don’t know, I really was meaning to tell you everything I just didn’t know how.” After another short ramble Colin risked a glance up at the dark haired mans face, he was sullen. He looked sad, worried, angry and conflicted all at once which unnerved Colin greatly. Without a moments hesitation though Killian took a few strides forward and wrapped Colin up in his arms. The sudden movement surprised Colin at first but after a moment he locked his arms around the pirates back and they just stood there for a long while.   
Silence passed for what seemed like an eternity before Colin pulled back slightly and looked directly into Killians eyes.   
“So your not mad at me them?” he asked as he gazed into the other mans eyes, searching for even the slightest indication of anger, he found none. Instead a small smile began to play on the older mans face.   
“No love, im not mad. You did what you thought was right. I mean it wasn’t but you thought it was. And I had no business listening in on your conversation with Ryan anyway.” Killian lost all his anger and worry at this moment when he saw the relief wash over his partners face. He couldn’t stay mad at the younger man for long, and if he was honest with himself, he stopped being mad about an hour ago.   
Colin didn’t know what to say, he was so relieved that his partner wasn’t mad at him that his mind only saw one response. Clutching the lapels of Kilian’s leather jacket he pulled the older man closer, crashing their lips together and kissing him deeply. Killian instantly responded by cupping the back of his head with his right hand and threading his fingers through his hair. He planted his hooked hand on the small of his back, careful not to catch him with the tip of the hook. The kiss deepened and Killian pushed Colin back against the door, his hand moving from his hair to his waist. They broke the kiss to gasp air before crashing back together again. Their movements became more frantic as Colin struggled to undo the buttons of the pirate’s shirt. After a slight moment he tore the shirt open and placed his hands on the others abs. Killian pulled back to shrug out of his jacket before grabbing Colin’s waist and pulling him close, kissing him deeply once again. They stumbled back against the door, Colin’s hands tangled through Hooks hair while Kilian gripped his hip. His hand then moved around to tug at the hem of Colin’s t shirt, then he slid his hand under to rest against his waist. The cool touch of his hand sent a shiver up Colin’s spine. They broke for another brief moment so Colin could pull his own shirt off. Killian barely let the shirt reach the floor before he was back on the younger man, crashing their lips together and tongues colliding as the kiss deepened further.  
“I’m still so sorry.” Colin breathed out as they parted slightly once again, looking up into the older man’s eyes.  
“It’s forgotten love.” Kilian replied, smiling reassuringly as he leaned in for yet another kiss. He leant down a little further this time and placed his hand and hook under Colin’s ass and lifted him up. Colin responded by wrapping his legs around the pirates waist. They continued kissing as killian carried colin over to the bench by the window and laid him down.   
“Are we really gonna do this in a lighthouse?” Colin laughed as he asked, biting his bottom lip a little.  
“We could always go back to yours?” Kilian replied leaning over him, smirking at his lover.  
“No, I’m good here.” The younger man said leaning up to kiss the pirate again.   
xxx   
An hour later the rain had almost completely stopped. Colin sat up and started putting his t shirt back on. Somehow they had ended up on the floor at one point, not that either of them minded. Now though Colin was starting to get dressed as Killian laid back, leaning on one arm as he watched his boyfriend get dressed.   
“Leaving so soon?” Kilian smirked, raising a single eyebrow playfully at Colin as he pulled his jeans back on.   
“As much as I’d love to stay for round two-”  
“More like round five.” Killian chuckled as the green haired man blushed bright red.  
“Yes, well, its getting late. We should probably head back to town.” Colin managed to stammer out between embarrassed laughs. He leaned down as if to kiss the captain but instead grabbed his arm and pulled him up to his feet.   
“Come on get dressed.” Colin said throwing the screwed up shirt at him. Killian shrugged into the shirt and walked up behind Colin, wrapping his arms around his waist and lightly kissing his neck.   
“Kil…we gotta…we gotta go.” Colin breathed out, his body betraying his words as he leaned into Hook. He let a soft moan escape him which made Killian chuckle against his skin. Killian began to run his hand across Colin’s stomach and waist, down his hips and upper thigh. Another moan escaped colin’s mouth.  
“Maybe we could go…one more time…” Colin breathed out as he turned to kiss Hook.   
Well, at least Hook wasn’t mad anymore.


End file.
